Passing Destinies- Aftermath
by Miko of da Shinigami
Summary: Passing Destinies- Aftermath* Serena/WuFei, Lita/Duo, Mina/Quatre, Ami/Trowa.(Hotaru/heero) After the war ends, the Sailors Scouts and Ex-pilots gain new powers to defeat a new enemy so that they can return to their own dimension. *chpt.5
1. Chpt. 1

Passing Destinies- Aftermath __

Passing Destinies- Aftermath

Chapter 1- Raining tears

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ I'm to nice to you reviewers…yes…I know I didn't even want to finish the first one and here comes the ever

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!! BUT NEITHER DO YOU!!! SO THERE!!! ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) ummmm…the song is faint breeze from magic knight Rayearth…I don't own it….

***

It had been three weeks since Heero died.

It had been two weeks and three days since the memorial service. They put the monument in the Sanq kingdom plot, as far away from Relena's grave as possible, just as he requested. And on it was this short message- Heero Yuy. A warrior and Hero who only loved one thing more than the colonies. Too bad he didn't have time to tell her. Tons of people came, but only eight people were allowed beyond the gate. No one cried. Not there, at least.

WuFei married Bunny five days ago. It was a quiet wedding, on the edge of the Winner property. Bunny has, since then, been doodling the words "Bunny Chang" on every single piece of paper she could get her hands on. All important documents are now kept on high shelves.

It was two days later when the pilots decided to keep their Gundams, their partners, in case they need to fight. 

And it had been one day since they decided to live together in Quatre's mansion on Earth. The thought of going into space was too painful, and they needed time to become closer. To become friends.

What day is it? I'm sure you ask, because all my descriptions have to do with time. I really have no idea. You know what it's like. When everything is so quiet. Night and day just kind off blend together and somehow, you're eating breakfast at three in the afternoon, or three in the morning. Eventually, it stops mattering completely, and you forget to eat at all. It was too quiet. Too perfect. Something had to be wrong. 

***

WuFei came storming into the living room, where Duo sat with his arm around Lita.

"MAXWELL!" he shouted.

Duo didn't answer.

"MAXWELL!!" He shouted again.

Still no answer.

"Duo," Lita said quietly, noticing immediately that something was wrong. "Duo. I think WuFei wants you."

"Yeah," Duo said coldly. "I think if he really wanted to talk to me he could find it in his heart to call me by my real name."

"Fine," WuFei sneered. "_Duo_. Where did you put my Kantana?!" 

"I didn't touch it," Duo said.

"Yeah right."

"I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!" Duo shouted, catching WuFei off guard. "Just because something's wrong, _Chang_, it doesn't mean it's my fault, or is you're mind so small it can't grasp that."

With that, Duo stormed out of the room.

Lita followed.

"Fei-chan!" Bunny shouted, racing in. "I found it! It was under you're bed! And guess what else! I found Duo little Deathscythe model under there too! You wouldn't believe what other junk there is! I even found Trowa's old clown pants!"

WuFei caught the sword as she threw it to him.

"Ummmm…and WuFei…Why are Trowa's clown pants under you're bed?"

***

"You really miss him," Lita said.

"Yeah," Duo replied from his secret place in the branches of an huge old Dogwood tree. Lita always knows where to find him when he needs to think, and she knows he doesn't mind company.

"I miss her too," Lita said, leaning onto the trunk of the tree. "She was like a sister. Always watching out for me."

Lita felt something wet fall into her hand. 'Rain? No. Unless it started raining tears.'

"I know what we can do!" Lita shouted up to him.

"What?"

"Lets bake! I know a great recipe for triple chocolate marshmallow and caramel swirl cookies!" (Miko's note- ::drools all over keyboard:: Ewww…::wipes off drool:: mmmm…duo AND sugar!)

Duo jumped down from the tree and put his arms around her, smiling a watery smile. 

"You're crazy," he said.

"Yeah," Lita replied, kissing him lightly. "But at least I made you smile."

***

Mina let her fingers flow over the keys, letting it all out. She loved the sound of the notes. Always perfect, never changing notes. She heard the familiar sound of the door opening and the glass case opening. On cue, a violin entered the song, finally a flute. 

Then a sweet voice entered in.

__

Because I knew from that day that you were in my heart, 

Faint breeze, painfully keep blowing 

Tears suddenly overflow when you aren't here 

The shared dream makes my heart flutter, and I become hot 

The street looks completely different--Can this be love? 

Eyes, gently tell me what I'm gazing at

I love you. From someone whose

Heart was taken by you 

I love you. And now my 

Heart has found this out...

In a sleepless night, I wandered alone 

faint breeze, as my heart painfully trembled 

I count my innumerable memories of you 

That I, so many times, so many times, remembered...

I love you. Even to forever 

No matter how far away you are

I love you. And now I 

Will one day be taken by you...

I love you. From someone whose

Heart was taken by you

I love you. And now my

Heart has found this out...

I love you.

When the song ended, Trowa, Mina, and Quatre turned to see who was singing. Ami blushed as they stared at her.

Mina smiled. "That was great! I always though you had a nice voice, and it really shows when you sing."

"Thank you," She said quietly.

She looked up at Trowa. "You sound really good when you play the flute," she said so quietly you could barely here.

He blushed crimson. "My music is nothing compared to you're singing. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes!" Ami said, still blushed as she took his hand and walked out the door.

"They're so cute," Mina said, watching through the window as they kissed in the garden. 

"Yes," Quatre agreed. "He's my best friend and I like seeing him so happy."

"Everything seems so strange. Everyone's so happy, but they are still so sad."

"That's hope it's supposed to be," Quatre said. "That what people do. They take this horrible situation, and turn them into ways they can become closer." He watched as WuFei and Bunny met up with Duo and Lita. He saw how Duo's face lit up as WuFei apologized. He truthfully laughed for the fist time in three weeks. WuFei blushed and hmphed, turning back to Bunny and trying in vain to keep his pride, although Bunny was laughing too. All Quatre managed to hear was something about clown pants. 

"What about us?" Mina said, blushing when she realized what slipped out.

"I say we make the best of this," Quatre said, tilting back her chin and kissing her gently.

***

The group sat around the table. Few words were spoken, but it was always like that.

Suddenly they felt something. Some kind of tug. Then a sudden burst of power and a bright flash of light.

When it cleared, the pilots and their girlfriends were gone.

***

The group woke in an all to unfamiliar place.

"Where-" Mina was going to ask, before they heard a voice. 

"Welcome, Sailor Scouts."

A woman stepped from behind the clouds.

"My princess," she said, bowing before Bunny. "Serenity-sama. Gomen, but it's time to remember."

Sailor Pluto held the garnet orb before the scouts and there was a flash of light.

"Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Mini-Moon, Darien…" Bunny said slowly, still soaking up the information. "My name. It's Serena?"

"Hai," Mina said, bowing before her. "Serenity-sama."

"Serenity-sama," the others murmured in unison. 

"What the hell is going on?" WuFei said, his hand inches from his Kantana. "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Pluto," She replied. "The guardian of the Gate of Times. I'm here to send you where you are needed."

"And I am Sailor Saturn," said a voice for behind the clouds. A girl stepped out. One with short black hair, cold eyes, and a glaive that reached to about ten inches above her head. "I am here to tell all of you that I am leaving. I wanted to say goodbye."

"Hotaru?!" Bunny, now Serena shouted out. "What do you mean leaving?"  
"I mean hat I am going elsewhere and I wanted to tell you that I may not return. I have a different mission. one that doe not concern you in any way. Sayonara, minna-chan. I hope I see you again." And with that she disappeared, beyond the time gates, and into who knows where.

"What about us?" Ami asked. "Where do we go?"

You are going into the past, to the year 2001 of the Yuechen Dimension. There you will face you're new enemy, the Caucus. They are powerful, you have planet power on you side and, if you have what it takes to harness that power, anything is possible."

The Sailor Scouts and Gundam Pilots looked into their hands and found transformation pens. 

"Eternal Sailor Scouts and Celestial Knights, fight well and I will join you soon." 

With that, Pluto disappeared and the team found themselves sitting on a planet mush like earth. 

'We're here.'

**End Chapter One**

I really hope you liked it cuz I know a few of you wanted a sequal. Depening on what you all thing, this could be really long, or really short, or I can just end it here! So r/r and here's some info you might want for this story.

Name- Age- Scout/Knight- Transformation- Attack

Serena- 16- Sailor Heavens- Moon Heavens Unite!- Heavenly Might Destroy!

Lita- 16- Sailor Peal- Jupiter Rage Unite!- Thunderous Calamity Consume!

Mina- 16- Sailor Amorous- Venus Love Unite!- Lovely Passion Vanquish! 

Ami- Sailor Glacial- Mercury Arctic Unite!- Icestorm Frozen Ruination!

Trista(when she comes)- 21- Sailor Epoch- Pluto Guardian Unite!- Deadly Eon Eradicate!

Hotaru (if she comes)- 14- Sailor Shino- Saturn's Endless Death Unite!- Shino Glaive Dissever!

Duo- 17- Hyades Knight- Hyades Heavens Transform!- Deathstar Twilight Attack!

Trowa- 17- Capella Knight- Capella Heavens Transform!- Silent Fatal Attack!

Quatre- 17- Altair Knight- Altair Heavens Transform!- Starlight Sorrow Attack!

WuFei- Propesepe Knight- Propesepe Heavens Transform!- Nova Honorable Destroy!

__

R/r please and tell me what you think!


	2. Chpt. 2

Passing Destinies- Aftermath __

Passing Destinies- Aftermath

Chapter 2- Night's Arrival

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!! BUT NEITHER DO YOU!!! SO THERE!!! ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) Sailor Yoru is MINE!!! With permission, you may borrow her. 

Serena- 16- Sailor Heavens- Moon Heavens Unite!- Heavenly Might Destroy!

Lita- 16- Sailor Peal- Jupiter Rage Unite!- Thunderous Calamity Consume!

Mina- 16- Sailor Amorous- Venus Love Unite!- Lovely Passion Vanquish! 

Ami- Sailor Glacial- Mercury Arctic Unite!- Icestorm Frozen Ruination!

Trista(when she comes)- 21- Sailor Epoch- Pluto Guardian Unite!- Deadly Eon Eradicate!

Hotaru (if she comes)- 14- Sailor Shino- Saturn's Endless Death Unite!- Shino Glaive Dissever!

Duo- 17- Hyades Knight- Hyades Heavens Transform!- Deathstar Twilight Attack!

Trowa- 17- Capella Knight- Capella Heavens Transform!- Silent Fatal Attack!

Quatre- 17- Altair Knight- Altair Heavens Transform!- Starlight Sorrow Attack!

WuFei- 17- Propesepe Knight- Propesepe Heavens Transform!- Nova Honorable Destroy!

__

Spoiler below…read at your own risk! To read…highlight the row beneath this one, paste into word and change color!

Taju Asahi-15- Sailor Yoru- Heavenly Midnight Alter!- Midnight Scarlet Meteor Obliterate!

***

"Eternal Sailor Scouts and Celestial Knights, fight well and I will join you soon." 

With that, Pluto disappeared and the team found themselves sitting on a planet much like earth. 

'We're here.'

***

"We should transform," Ami said. 

"I agree," said Trowa. "Something's not right."

"Moon Heavens Unite!"

"Jupiter Rage Unite!"

"Venus Love Unite!"

"Mercury Arctic Unite!"

"Hyades Heavens Transform!"

"Capella Heavens Transform!"

"Altair Heavens Transform!"

"Propesepe Heavens Transform!"

Eternal Sailor Scouts and Celestial Knights stood on a planet, much like earth. Only different.

"Where's the Moon!" Serena shouted! "It's gone!"

The others looked up at the sky. There was nothing. No stars, no planets. Just an endless sea of gray. Not an unbearable darkness. Just gray.

"Leave," said a voice from the shadows. No. A voice that was the shadows.

"You are not worthy of being here," it said. "Leave or you are the enemy."

"We are here to save your planet! We are here to help you," Sailor Heavens/Serena said. "I am Sailor Heavens and in the name of this universe, I'll right the wrongs and bring justice to all!"

"I won't go back!" said a voice, different this time. "I won't!"

A girl stepped from the shadows. She was only 15, but her large black eyes told a different story. She was dressed in a sailor suit of Black, dark purple, and dark green. "You're the enemy! I'll destroy you!"

"Wait!" Sailor Amorous/Mina shouted. "We're not the enemy! We're here to save you're world!"

"I won't go back!" she yelled. "Midnight Scarlet Meteor Obliterate!"

A large black orb rose from the end of her spear-like weapon. It hovered inches from Mina's head.

"Look out!" Quatre shouted.

The unknown sailor brought the weapon down in one fluid motion.

"AAAAHH!!" she shouted, staying standing her ground as bits of dirt and rock flew around her.

Mina lay on the ground, cut and bruised, but still breathing. 

"Remember this, Sailor Ninnies. I am Sailor Yoru, and I suggest you leave now. Take the first train to the farthest dimension and never enter Nightfall's dimension again! I'm afraid that if you stay, you might see more then you pure golden heart can handle."

She disappeared again. Back to the shadows where she would wait and watch. "Leave."

***

The group de-transformed. Quatre was carrying Mina.

"I say we leave. Let's call Puu and hightail it outta here!" Duo said, jumpy.

"Don't be a wimp!" Lita said. "I say me battle."

"But she's too strong. We'll lose without the others," Ami said. "We really should contact Pluto, guys."

"No," Serena said. "We were given back our powers and sent here to fight. What we need to do is figure out where this Yoru person came from and what she wants. Or more importantly, what she doesn't want. Remember what she said. That she won't go back."

"But to where?" WuFei thought aloud.

"That's what I'm saying Baka!" Serena shouted at her husband.

"Onna," WuFei said quietly. 'My onna.'

Serena just giggled, making everyone face-fault.

"Well at least there's life on this planet," Quatre said as they enter the village. "Let's find a home and sign up for school. I'm sure Miss Pluto and Miss Saturn will me here soon with more information and we will be able to defeat Miss Yoru."

"He's right," Lita said. "We should find a place to stay."

"Okay!" Duo said. "But I share a room with Lita!"

Lita whacked him really hard on the back of his head.

"Ecchi!"

"Itai!"

"We better hurry up though," Duo said, looking at his watch. "It's almost time for Veggie Tales."

**Face-fault/ Fall over Anime style**

After getting situated in their new house, Duo, Quatre, and Mina fell into a deep sleep. The others, however, met in the living room for a discussion.

"I finished the scans," Ami said.

"And," Lita replied.

"She's not human," Ami finished.

"What do you mean?" WuFei asked. 

"I mean not human!" Ami said, frustrated. "She doesn't exist like we do. She's not human. She's some kind of personification."

"A what?" Lita questioned.

"A personification is when and object or state of being is put into human form. That is a good guess, but it's wrong," said Trista, who just entered the room.

"Puu!" Serena shouted, giving the senshi a hug. "You're back already?"

"Yes," Pluto said. "I have found all the answers, only by looking inside myself."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked. 

"Few could understand," Trista said. "I'm sorry but I can't answer you're question. You will find the answer thought, because ne of your number has been dreaming it."

"Not me," All of them said at once.

"Hey," Serena said. "None of us have!"

Trista just smiled.

"You're hiding something Pluto," Jupiter said.

"Not Pluto," Trista said. "Sailor Epoch." 

"Great," said Duo, who chose to roll out of bed and drag himself down the stairs for a snack, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I guess I can't call you Puu anymore. I know! How bout Epo! Or Pochy!"

"Duo," WuFei said. "We have more important things to deal with."

"No you don't," Trista said. "You have you're house, I have you're school registrations and uniforms, all you need to do is get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

***

Usagi was woken far too early by rapping on her bedroom window. She rubbed her eye's, prying what she saw was just an illusion, just a dream brought on by her guilt for leaving him behind.

Tuxedo Mask stood on a branch outside her window.

"Usako."

***

Meanwhile Duo tossed and turned, trapped in a dream world that unknowingly held all answers.

**End**

**__**

VOTE!!!!!

Q1: What nickname should Duo give Trista?- **A**- Epo [Or] **B**- Pochy

Q2: And what abut Darien…Should he be- **C**- Good and get into a bunch of fight with WuFei [or] **D**- be evil and blame it on Serena, making her feel really bad…maybe he'll be in love with Yoru

Q3: Should I bring back Hotaru? **E**- Yes [or] **F**-No

Q4: Should I write a side story about why Hotaru's gone? **G**-Yes [or] **H**-No

Q5: Should I continue this fic? **I**- Yes [or] [**J**- No

I look forward to reading your answers! ^-^ Heart of Sword - Before Dawn- Rurouni Kenshin…(an anime which totally kicks butt!! Kenshin's a total bishonen, that he is!) 

When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.

If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail,

And tonight it won't go well between us again.

You can't see all of my hard efforts, because it's only result

Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope".

More effort, more damage--this is my daily life.

Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort...

Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time.

When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.

If I let my emotions free,

My dreams will once again not go well.

I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect.

If I add up the plusses and minuses, will it really equal zero?

I want to control all my luck

That may be used up before my life is ended.

You don't know--you can change logic at your will.

I hurt myself because of you, over and over;

But my love didn't go away--it kept coming back.

The toughness gained from my damage is unbelievable.

I won't be able to sleep at all tonight either.

However many times it's repeated,.

It revives again and again--because it's love.

You can't blame my emotion,

Because you should know it will never fade away.

When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

And even though I'm in the darkness of dawn, I have to go.

I don't care about "bad affinity".

Even if our love is not doing well,

Nevertheless we have deep ties.

**__**

I love that song…it really fits in the story! ^-^

r & r!


	3. Chpt. 3

__

Passing Destinies- Aftermath

Chapter 3

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!! BUT NEITHER DO YOU!!! SO THERE!!! ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) Sailor Yoru is MINE!!! With permission, you may borrow her. 

Wow…I'm back. it took me long enough… wow…I honestly thought I would never really come back. Yet here I am, so I better write before I lose interest again…^.^

Btw…I ended up typing this chapter with Usagi…who is Serena.

YES!!!! I just got my ring in the mail!!! I bought a replica of Frodo's one ring from e-bay!!!! And I just got it!!! I am swimming in happiness!!!

***

Usagi gasped, jumping out of bed and running toward the window. She stared out, willing what she just saw out of her head. As though it heard her, and obeyed her command, it left. The vision she had of some from a life she once lived, and was soon to relive. She fell asleep once more, her head resting on the window sill, and a shadow watching over her. 

***

"School!" shouted Ami into Bunny room that morning. Usagi knew she was late because Ami never screamed. Lita came running into her room. 

"Come on Bun," she said shaking her. "You're really late. Everyone already left."

Usagi, still half asleep, mumbled to herself. "Mamo-chan… Mamoru, I'm so sorry."

Lita started shaking her harder. "Usagi! Get up!"

Finally she shot up, jumped away from the window, then looking outside. 

"Get dressed," Lita said quietly. "We're already late."

"Five more minutes?" she asked, but Lita was already walking out the door. 

***

"LATE!" shouted the woman who must have been the teacher. She glared at Lita and Usagi, who tried to sneak in unnoticed. 

"See me after class you two," she said as they took their seats behind Duo and Wufei. 

"Nice going," Duo whispered.

"As I was saying," the teacher continued. "My name is Ms. Asaro, and I will be your teacher this year at Witherspoon University. This year, we have a very special guest. I hope you all will welcome our new student teacher, Darien Shields."

Usagi let out an audiable gasp. "Mamoru?"

***

Mina nearly choked on the end of the pencil she was chewing on. "What's he doing here?" she asked Ami.

"I have no idea," Ami replied.

"Ummm," Duo whispered. "Does anyone feel like telling us what's going on?"

"Okay," said Mina. "You see that guy up there, Darien Shields. He's Usagi's husband."

It was WuFei's turn to gag. "Bunny?"

She did not answer, her husband from the past had locked gazes with her and a flood of her happy memories returned. The group had fallen silent, deaf to the words their teacher now spoke, waiting for her to move. Finally WuFei started shaking her. 

"Bunny!"

Finally, she snapped out of her trance, or whatever it was. 

"Bunny," WuFei said in his sternest voice. "How could you. Why didn't you tell me?!"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but could make no sound. Luckily the teacher butted in. 

"Quiet up there!" she shouted. "I'm trying to teach."

Usagi jumped out of her seat. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Usagi, wait!" WuFei shouted, running after her. 

***

WuFei finally cornered Usagi in the hallway. 

"What going on Usa-chan," he said quietly. "I thought I knew you, but I don't do I. I saw that you've been acting strange; I noticed how different you've been. I thought I knew you, but I have no idea. I don't know you, Usagi! I have no idea!"

"Please," Usagi sobbed. "Don't, please. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry…"

WuFei started o back away, shaking. "No, I am."

He jammed his hands into his pockets and slumped out the door. 

Usagi fell to the floor, crying. 

***

She had been lying there for god knows how long when she felt strong hands around her waist. She felt different, warm, better then she felt in years. 

"Mamoru," she whispered. "Oh God, Mamoru. I've missed you so much."

"Usako," he whispered. "Usako, why did you leave me."

She turned to look into his eyes. 'Something's not right.'

"Mamo-chan."

He looked at her, with eyes s unfocussed it seem as though he was looking past her, or into her very soul. "Why did you leave me Usako? I've been so lonely, and so cold. Why?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. But deep down she didn't know if she was. She loved Darien, but she loved WuFei more, didn't she. And it's his fault Wufei left.

"No," Darien whispered. "No, you're not sorry." Something was definitely wrong. The warm feeling she thought she felt. "Not yet, but you will be." He kissed her hard on the lips, as if to signify his promise. Then he disappeared in a rush of hot air. (miko: he farted and ran!!! Hahahahahaa…)

"Usagi!," shouted Ami. "We heard you screaming. What's (that smell…heh heh hehhh) wrong?"

"Mamoru," (hold on…I just called him darien a few seconds ago…god I need to make up my mind.) she gasped, clutching her chest. "We have to find him! He's the enemy! He just attacked me, sort of."

"That's impossible," said Duo, walking into the hallway with Quatre. "He's been in the class room the whole time."

***

"Well it wasn't astral-projecting, normal projecting, projectile-vomiting, or anything projecting," Duo said, trying to make the situation seem less grim. "There were two people. They were solid, conscious, and existed. I guess now you have three husbands Buns."

"Shut up Duo," Usagi said, quietly. And for once he listened. He sat next to Lita and held her hand in his. "Wufei didn't come back yet."

Trowa spoke. "I wonder if he ever will."

"Don't talk like that," Ami said. "He'll come back Usagi. He always comes back."

Usagi gave her a weird look. 'Who is she talking about? Wufei, or Darien?'

"We should find him," Lita said. "And if he is evil, we should kill him."

"Yeah," Mina agreed. "He was probably behind that girl we saw when we first came here. 

"Ha!" Duo laughed. "I'm sure that fine babe in that mini-skirt must have been Darien!"

Lita punched him playfully in the arm. 

He still has the bruise.

***

sorry it took me abut 6 months to get this out. I've been busy.

Please r/r…I need inspiration to keep me going. I hope to get the next part out VERY soon though!

****

"Escape"-Enrique Iglesias  


(You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love)  
  
Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time  
We'll get right, where to fight  
Cause love is something you can't shape  
When it breaks  
All it takes is some trying  
  
If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna make you stay  
Soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
  
So if you go  
You should know  
It's hard to just forget the past to pass  
It was good, it was bad but it was real   
And that's all you get in the end of the matter  
  
Here's how it goes  
All it takes is some trying  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
  
  



	4. Chpt. 4

__

Passing Destinies- Aftermath

Chapter 3- Changes

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!! BUT NEITHER DO YOU!!! SO THERE!!! ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) Sailor Yoru is MINE!!! With permission, you may borrow her. 

***

Soon the arguments stopped and the group just sat there, thinking. Minutes became hours and the silence was heavy on their shoulders. It weighed them down. Finally after hours of this, the doorbell rang. 

Usagi jumped up, running to the door. She thought maybe it was Wufei, but when she opened the door, a girl came running into the house. She was gasping for breath and clutching her side. 

"Please," she said. "You have to help me!" then she collapsed. 

"What's going on?" Mina asked as she and the others ran into the hall. 

"I don't know," Usagi said. "Trowa! Bring her to the bedroom. Duo, boil some water. Ami, you better go help him. Mina, get some stuff for her wounds. Lita and Quatre, I want you to come with me."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Duo shouted, marching off to the kitchen. 

"Where are we going?" Lita asked when she went with Usagi and Quatre to get their jackets.

"We're going to find Wufei," Usagi said. "Something's out there, and if it hurts him, it will die. Moon Heavens Unite!"

Lita followed her lead. "Jupiter Rage Unite!"

"Altair Heavens Transform!"

Sailor Heavens, Sailor Peal, and the Altair Knight disappeared with a flash. 

"How come I'm always stuck with the lame jobs. OUCH!" said Duo, as he burned himself on the stove.

"Just shut up and concentrate on what you are doping, Duo," Ami sighed. "Only you could burn water."

"Shove it," Duo mumbled, getting a new pot. 

***

"I've seen her before," said Trowa, deep in thought. "I know I have."

"Does she go to our school?" Mina asked, tending the girls wounds. 

"No. She's too young."

The girl rolled over a little bit. Her short black hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. 

"God," Duo said, walking into the room with a bowl of warm water. 

"What took you so long?" Mina asked, taking the bowl from him.

"Be careful with that," Ami laughed, walking in behind him. "It took him three time to get it right."

Duo walked over to the window, looking outside. He saw that it was raining pretty hard, and a bolt of lighting crossed the sky. 

"I think…" he started, not really knowing what he had to say. "I have to go help Lita!" He shouted. "Hyades Heavens Transform!"

The Hyades Knight disappeared in a flurry of black stars. 

Trowa looked out the window. The sky was clear, and it was a beautiful night. "I wonder what he saw that made him flip out like that?" Trowa said quietly to himself.

"Something's definitely up," said Ami, walking up to him and resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Should we follow him?" Ami asked. 

"Yes," Mina said. "I'm coming in a second. Just let me finish taking care of this girl."

"Hurry Up," Ami said. "Something isn't right. Mercury Arctic Unite!"

"Capella Heavens Transform!"

Just after they disappeared, the girl woke up. 

"I'm glad to see your still alive," said Mina. 

"Well I'm feeling much better," she said, slowly opening her eye. Eyes so dark they seemed black. "Thank you."

"What's your name?" Mina asked the young girl.

"My name…" she said. "My name is Taju Asahi. Who are you?"

"I'm Mina. Can you tell me what you saw."

"Yes," the young girl pulled the blankets tightly around her. "I was walking though the park when I saw this man crying."

"What did he look like?" Mina inquired sharply. 

"Chinese," she said. "With a small ponytail."

"Wufei."

"Yeah well I went up to him and I asked him what was wrong," she said. "He just got up and started walking away. Suddenly this energy ball came out of nowhere and hit him straight on. I tried to help but there was this boy holding me back. He had armor of some sort. Black hair and blue eyes. Then this girl came up to me. She had Black eye and hot breath. She whispered in my ear. She said 'Run.' So I did. I didn't get a good look at her though. She was in some kind of sailor costume. Purple black and green. It was so strange. I guess I must have ended up here."

"I want to stay in this building, Taju," Mina said, getting up. "There is food in the fridge. I have to go."

Mina left the room. Taju got out of bed and walked to the door. She could hear Mina in the hallway. 

"Venus Love Unite!"

"What the hell!" Taju said quietly. She could see Mina through the crack between the door and the wall. A golden light surrounded her and soon Sailor Amorous was standing there. She disappeared just as Taju walked into the hallway.

"What the hell?" Taju said again. The air in the hallway still felt warmer than usual. 

***

"They need your help, Hotaru!" Sailor Epoch said. "Whoever this is, their strong. I can feel their powerful aura surrounding this whole dimension. Please."

"I can't," sobbed a young girl. Hotaru Tomoe, to be specific. But she had changed. Her short purplish hair now reached mid back and her warm, violet eyes now seem colder. They were trying to hide how she felt, but her red eyes and tears still trickling down her face betrayed her emotion. "I can _never_ go back. NEVER!" She threw herself to the floor. "Please Epoch-san. You know I can never go back. I'm weak and I'm useless. I'm…I'm so sad."

"Oh honey," Epoch picked up the young girl and held her in her arms. "I'm sorry, Taru-chan. You know I am. But you're not weak or useless. They need you and miss you terribly. He wouldn't want you to be sad forever. He would want you to go and save the world, just like he did."

"I'll never know what he wanted," she sobbed. "I'll never know!"

"He wanted you, and he wanted you to be happy. Hotaru, Saturn, Sailor Shino; You are needed on this mission. Do you except?"

"Hai."

***

"Wufei!" Heavens shouted. The air in the park was so cold.

Amorous had gathered the sailor scouts and brought them to the park. She told them what Taju had said. Now the group was searching the park for and signs of Wufei or Sailor Yoru. 

"It's no use," Hyades said. "They must have him already."

"Don't say that Hyades-chan," said Peal. "We're not done looking yet."

They heard a groan from the bushes. 

"Wufei," Heavens ran toward the sound. Sure enough, Wufei was lying the bushes.

"Oh on," Glacial said. "He looks pretty bad."

He did look bad. He had a long gash on his cheek and his leg was broken. What was worse was the tear in his side. It was deep and bleeding. But he was alive.

"Oh god," Hyades said quietly.

"Wu-chan…"

There was a blinding flash of light and a figure appeared in front of them.

Everyone but Heavens, who was still holding Wufei, got ready to fight.

It was Capella who recognized her.

"Hotaru."

It was Hotaru, sort of. She was Sailor Shino. Her costume was black now, or mostly black. It shined with purple and blood-red highlights. Her glaive was clear with a black staff now. She looked beautiful, beautiful and sad. 

"Yes, and no," she said. Her voice was clear and held limitless power. She was changed. "I am Sailor Shino, the guide to death. I am here claim the deceased, and bring him where he belongs."

"IIE!!!" Heavens shouted, clutching in to Wufei for dear life.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I'm just kidding." She walked over to Wufei's body. "I said I'm just kidding. Move," she commanded Sailor Heavens, who was still in shock and would no let go of her lovers body. Lita pulled her away. 

"Thanks Peal-san," Hotaru bent over the body. She placed her hand over Wufei's leg. The air around her suddenly became full of her power. Wisps of purple light surrounded her, forming a ball of pure energy in her hands. She let it rest on his leg, slowing healing and mending the wound.

"Oh my god!" Hyades shouted. "She's sucking out his soul!"

She healed the wound on his stomach next. Then she stopped.

"What about his cheek," Heavens said quietly.

"It will heal on it's own," she said quietly. "I have not he strength left in me anymore."

"That's weird," Amorous said. "I mean, you always used to push yourself to the limit, but you don't even look tired."

"Well now I've learned my limit."

"We missed you a lot," Peal said. "And we're glad you came back."

"I missed you too," she replied, but her tone of voice made it sound more like she was saying it to make them happy, not saying it was true.

"Thank you," Heavens said, kneeling next to Wufei and tracing his with her fingertip. She looked blithe.

All Hotaru could say was "Hn."

***

R/r please! ^.^

Happy writer = faster writing.

Hahaha! I've never written the next chapter so fast!!! This is kewl!!! You will be seeing the next part very soon (I'll try for tomorrow or the next day!)

****

"Hear You Me"- Jimmy Eat World  
  
There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.   
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  



	5. Chpt. 5

__

Passing Destinies- Aftermath

Chapter 5- Keeper of the Speculum

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!! BUT NEITHER DO YOU!!! SO THERE!!! ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) Sailor Yoru is MINE!!! With permission, you may borrow her. 

***

When the sailor scouts came though the door, Taju was waiting. 

"What are you?" she asked. She tried to touch Hyades' armor, but found it was burning hot, as was the air around the group. They quickly de-transformed. "So much power…"

The scouts stood in shock for a second. They had forgotten about her. 

"You're the Sailor Scouts!" she shouted, surprising them all. "I know all about you! You're like a legend around here!"

"What?" Lita said, looking dumbstruck. 

"A legend," she repeated. "Some myth we read about in like first grade. It took place back in the silver millennium. That was a really long time ago though, so no one really knows if it was true. It must be know though. This is like soo cool!"

Usagi waved her hand and the young girl froze. 

"EPO-SAN!" she shouted.

"POCHY!" Duo shouted after her, laughing until Lita elbowed him.

"I'm here queen," Sailor Epoch said, appearing before them. 

Usagi was about to say something to her when Hotaru butted in.

"You didn't tell her?" Hotaru asked quietly. "Why?"

"I didn't know," Epoch said, but no one except Hotaru knew what she was talking about. 

"You knew," Hotaru said. "You're the Keeper of the Speculum. You knew."

"What are you talking about," said Wufei, who just woke up.

"We're in the same dimension the Sailor Scouts originally came from, just thousands of years into the future."

The other scouts gasped.

"I can't believe you didn't tell them. Do they even know how many dimensions there are, and why?"

"Hotaru," Epoch said sharply. "That's not something they need to know. They just need to finish their mission and go home."

"Baka!" Hotaru shouted, shocking everyone. "They can't go home!"

"What!" Usagi shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Epoch asked.

"Of course," Hotaru began. "There are only two dimensions. One of magic, and one of machinery. There used to be one, when the people could live in peace. But that time ended quickly. In those years, Heero," she eyes began to water. "And myself, were the rulers. Usagi-san was only a princess, engaged to her true love, Darien." With that WuFei stormed out of the room. Hotaru raised a hand a her froze. "Duo, Lita, and WuFei were in charge of protecting the peace. Quatre and Mina my consultants, and Ami and Trowa were my supervisors. We were immortal, and it continued like that for many centuries. Tension was building though. The magic were getting tired of the restrictions placed on their powers and the mortals were tired of being outlived and overpowered. Finally a women came from beyond our galaxy. Her name was Koi Beryl. She spoke exactly what that people wanted to hear. She turned the princess Usagi against me and I was overthrown. I went quietly to my place of banishment, and remained sleeping on Saturn until I was called upon in the first silver millennium. Heero would not go quietly, and he was killed by Duo"

"I'm so…sorry," Duo said, holding back tears. Hotaru raised a hand to silence him.

"But after Usagi took the throne, nothing changed. There was still a war going on. Finally it had to stop. Duo cast a spell and the dimension divided. One half would grow into a world based on machinery, the other on magic. Pluto was created them to watch over the Speculum. The Knights were sent into the colonies as mortals, and would be reborn each time they die. More sailor scouts were created to watch over a world where most problems were magic. They would be placed on their own planets and watch over their kingdoms. Then there was the battle at the moon kingdom. Everyone died and were reborn on earth. All events seemed to lead up to your meeting however, but Epoch really fucked things up when she brought you all together. Now the colonies are fighting the earth, and both sides are losing. Here Yoru and Darien have been split, and while some halves are fighting you, the other are living normal lives. We can't do anything until we get them together."

"Split?" Mina asked.

Hotaru turned to Epoch, who was cowering. "Now that you knew. Why did you feed them such riddles? Do you want them to lose?"

"Explain," Usagi said.

"I needed you to finish the task by yourself, to prove that you could only succeed as a team," she said. "To prove to need to be together. I failed. I can't bring you back to their dimension again. You will remain in your home and the knights will lose their powers and go home."

"What?" Usagi said.

"No!" Mina shouted.

Ami could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Trowa places his arms around her wasted. "But how will they get back?" she asked.

Epoch stared at Duo.

"Oh no, Pochy," he said.

"Duo," Hotaru said. "You've been having some interesting dreams lately. Something we've been hearing about Death, Stars, and Night. And about a spell and a portal. You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you Duo."

"I will not let you tear us apart!" Duo said, grabbing Lita's hand and squeezing it gently. 

"Duo!" Hotaru said sharply. "Your world is being destroyed. They need you. And you need to go back."

"I will not leave!"  
"You will," she said in a fiery voice. She looked out the window. "The last battle is today, so you better say your good-byes." 

***

It's really short, but I wanted to get it out so I could work on the next chapter. R/r pwease!

2 more chapters to go! 

****

"I'll Catch You"- Get Up Kids  
  
can you sleep as the sound hits your ears one at a time?  
an unspokenbalance here,   
unabridged for so many years  
that i sould stare atreceivers to receive her isn't fair  
don't worry i'll catch you   
don't ever worry  
your arms in mine, anytime  
i wouldn't trade anything  
you're still my everything  
to my surprise, before my eyes, you arrive  
i'm still breaking old hapits when you pulled the wool over me  
i can see everything, remembering "jinx removing"  
no need for reminding... you're still all that matters to me  
  
  



	6. Chpt. 6

__

Passing Destinies- Aftermath

Chapter 6

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ Here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!! BUT NEITHER DO YOU!!! SO THERE!!! ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) Sailor Yoru is MINE!!! With permission, you may borrow her. 

***

"I can't sleep if you're watching me," Duo complained. 

The whole group including Taju was sitting around the couch watching as Duo lay there. They were waiting for him to fall asleep so Hotaru could read his dream and find the answers to the upcoming battle.

"I serious!" he continued. "Can you please just go away."

"That's it!" Wufei said, standing up suddenly. They had been sitting for hours, and the unease that had already plagued Wufei had reached it boiling point. "I'm getting the tranquilizers!"

Duo whimpered, but was too scared to say anything. Everyone was very pissed at him for not sleeping. Wufei returned quickly with a tranquilizer gun. 

"Night Duo," he said, shooting him in the leg.

Duo yawned. "Nighty-nite gnome face."

Everyone but Hotaru stared at Duo like he was crazy, which is a rightful assumption. Hotaru however just placed the pointer and middle fingers of her right hand on the bridge of his nose between his eyes. She felt a strange tug before being thrown headfirst into his dream.

***

Everything was out of focus, like the air was heavy with water, causing the edges out the objects drip and run. The air around her was full of voices and noise. Three people shown clearly through the blur and mist. 

"This world is splitting," said one of the figures. Hotaru recognized the voice. It was Duo, but I was changed. Less cheerful and more commanding and powerful. Hotaru was pretty sure that if Wufei tried to chase this Duo around with his Kantana, Duo would set him on fire. She would have though he was almost like Heero, but the pain was still to fresh for her and she pushed the thought from her mind. She just gathered the knowledge she was picking up. She could guess that This scene took place at the end of the peace. The boy was Duo, the girl next to him must be Yoru. She wore a short black dress and a small chain with a tiny opal on it. She had black hair and black eyes. There was also another girl. She had shoulder length hair, soo dark it seemed purple. She had a long black dress with a small silver chain. On it hung a small purple stone that shone with a light of it's own. Her eyes were closed and she seemed frozen, suspended in air. She seemed asleep.

"It's," Hotaru spoke. "It's me…" 

The figures took no notice of her.

Duo spoke again. "It's over. The peace we once lived in is gone. Our allies and enemies are dead. We however remain, and I will do all I can, all my powers will allow, to restore peace."

'All of them died?' Hotaru though to herself. 'This is new.'

"What will we do, Lord" Yoru asked. 

"You do not need to know that," he said, his voice echoed in the silence that surrounded their world. "I need you to do something for me though. Do you promise to follow my command?"

"Yes, Lord," Yoru said without thought.

"I'm leaving with the knights. They will be reborn into a new universe, one I will create from the remains of this one. They will be mortal though, and each time they die they will be reborn. They will be protectors of the peace in their world. But they will be mortal, because in their world, magic is a myth."

"What of you?" she asked. 

"You do not need to know that," he said again. "In the world of the sailor scouts, however," he continued as if she had said nothing. "Magic will rule everything there. Most people won't even notice, but it is there. Only people who have been somewhere else can feel it though. The sailor scouts will be reborn and will rule over their respected planets. They will be immortal. More must be created though. There will moon princess, and princesses of the four inner planets. They will protect the peace of the earth. The princesses of Uranus and Neptune will protect the earth from invaders from other solar systems, and Pluto will protect it from my dimension."

"What of Hotaru and-m" Yoru began, but Duo silenced her. 

"Hotaru and myself will remain dormant in our different worlds, brought only when needed or when called upon. I will embody death, and remain in that world as a curse, for death is the curse of the mortal world. Hotaru will lie dormant in her world. She will be destruction; the downfall of the immortals.

"What of me?"

"You will be night," he said. "As myself and Hotaru balance out the evil and good of the worlds, you will balance out the powers of the moon. As Usagi is the bright of night, you will be the darkness. Now power comes without consequence. You must bring that. You are bound to this duty if you accept. Do you?"

"Yes, Lord," she said. Then she added quietly. "What of Darien?"

"He will become the princess of the moon kingdom's husband and lover," his eye's became cold. "I leave you know, only with two warnings. Stay clear of Darien. I know of your fixation with the Earth Lord, but stray from your mission to be by his side and you will bring inexpressible evil. Also you must remember, I am the enemy, as well as my comrades. By contacting us, you will but a line of events into motion that should not exist. We are dead to you."

Hotaru could see the tears welling up in Yoru's eyes. 'Is this the same girl that Usagi spoke of, or is this just her soft side.

Yoru looked at the dormant Hotaru, then back to Duo, who was glowing with the colors of the knight. He was leaving, and bringing them with him. "We will miss you, Brother," she said quietly.

'Brother?!'

"And I, you," he said. He looked up at her, smiling. "Tell Lita I love her." Then he disappeared. The scene around her began to fade. Hotaru felt a tear slide down her cheek. 

She could feel Duo and herself regaining consciousness. She felt warn and stretched, She just wanted to sleep, and never wake again. 'I thought I learned my limits,' her mind said groggily. 'Or were these visions too much for me. They were so intense. Duo must be stronger than he lets us think to go though this every night. Or maybe it's just that he doesn't remember.'

She could hear Wufei, but his voice sounded so distant. "Hotaru. Hotaru what did you see. Wake up!"

"Stop Wufei," Duo said. "I think we should let her rest. It's been a long day. Look, you're bleeding." Duo drew his attention away. Hotaru could have kissed him, but she didn't. Suddenly she wanted to say something to him. Anything about the dream or the spell or that she thinks he's her brother. They started to walk away, but her limbs felt to heavy to stop them, and her mouth was to dry to call out.

***

"Hotaru seems really wiped out," Mina said as she and the other sailor soldiers sat around the kitchen table having tea. "I wonder what she saw."

"Duo, you can't remember anything?" Ami asked.

"Nope," said Duo, yawning. The tranquilizers still hadn't quite worn off. 

"I don't understand," Taju said quietly. "What's wrong with Hotaru? She seems so sad."

"You do not need to know that," Duo said. 

***Hotaru's Dream***

Hotaru wanted to cry out. She knew this dream. This dream that haunted her every night. 

A rough, callused hand brushed gently against the side of her face. 

He smiled at her, his dark brown hair falling in his cobalt eyes. 

"Aishiteru," he whispered in her ear. She tried to answer; to tell him she loved him to. No words could come, and it was too late. He was gone, and she had done nothing to stop him. 

She tried to cry.

***

The sailor scouts heard a groan from the couch. They all ran in the just in time to see Hotaru getting up. 

"Well," Usagi said, crossing her arms. 

Hotaru looked at the ground. Slowly she recounted the whole trip, only leaving out certain parts. Like the whole 'brother' thing. 

She was also purposely vague on certain aspects of everyone being dead.

They were completely enthralled by what she said. They gasped at all the right moments, and even started to cry when she told them what Duo said about never coming back. Twice Usagi tried to interrupt, but Hotaru kept going. She didn't want to lose her words, like she did before. After she ended, no one spoke. Hotaru stood from her seat.

"I'm going for a walk," she said.

***

Hotaru looked up at the sky. 

'Is it my fault? Did I curse them with my return. I feel as though I have always been the bearer of bad news; always the uninvited guest. Maybe I should just leave. Pluto said they needed me. I translated his dream. My job is done.'

Rain began falling gently onto her delicate figure.

'But I have nowhere to go,' she sat on the curb. 'If it's not possible to go back to his world, and I just can't stay here. There's nowhere to go; or maybe…' She stopped herself. The rain was falling in cold, heavy sheets now. She grabbed her knees to her chest. "Oh, Heero. I miss you so much," she said aloud.

She heard footsteps behind her. And umbrella was placed into her hand. She spun quickly, but it was only Taju, holding another umbrella over herself.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked. 

"I came to find you," she said, looking up at the rolling clouds. "Who's Heero?" she asked. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding or anything, but every time I asked someone they just brushed me right off. I'm curious. You don't have to answer."

"Sit down," Hotaru said. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked the company. Taju sat on the curb next to her, holding the umbrella over both their heads. Hotaru never opened hers. " Heero was a boy a little bit older than me. I met him on my mission to kill the gundam pilots. He was one of them. Myself and my partner Lita ended up betraying our commanders, and falling in love with two of the gundam pilots, Duo ad Heero. To end the war, however, Heero self-detonated. I guess I blame myself. I don't know why, because I don't like that anything I say could have saved him. No, I blame myself because I never tried." Hotaru felt the sharp sting of tears in her eyes.

"That's sad," Taju said, resting her head on her knees. "I've only been in love once, but that's in the past. I made a mistake, and I screwed up his life and my own. I was stupid."

Hotaru looked over at the young girl. She recognized the look in her eyes. Was it the same look she saw in her own?

No. Something was different. Then it hit her. She recognized the eyes too. And the opal necklace she had on.

***

They were too afraid to speak. Probably afraid they would say the wrong thing. Of course, at a time like this, anything could be the wrong thing. Yes, silence was best. However, their silence was broken when the doorbell rang. Usagi jumped up to get it, but Wufei grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes with his own charcoal orbs. They spoke his words for him. 'It could be the enemy.'

She nodded and took her seat. Trowa slowly stood and walked towards the door. He threw it open and there stood Darien, soaked to the bone and carrying a few folders.

Trowa grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in with a gun pointing to his head.

Darien yelped, and the others ran into the hall. 

"Darien?" Usagi asked. 

"You," Wufei's eyes narrowed. 

"Gomen for intruding," Darien said in his quiet, soothing voice. "You all didn't get the work from school so I brought it over."

"Arigato," Usagi said, bending down and picking up the folders off the floor. She smiled at him, and he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Of course not," Darien said, smiling back. "I live right next door!"

Wufei let out a growl.

"Then how can you be so wet?" Mina asked, giggling.

Darien laughed nervously. "I lied. I live a few blocks away and I noticed how weird you were acting in class, so I came to see if you were all right."

"That's soo sweet of you!" Usagi laughed.

Darien blushed even more.

***

Hotaru jumped to her feet. "Saturn's Endless Death Unite!" she shouted. "Show yourself Yoru!" 

"Gomen," she said quietly. She regretted Hotaru finding out, but she couldn't hide forever.

"It's going to take more than an apology," Hotaru said coldly.

"What then!" Taju shouted tearfully.

Hotaru leaned it really close and said in a chilling whisper. "How bout and explanation, sister."

Hotaru grabbed Taju and quickly materialized to the mansion.

***

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table. Usagi and Darien kept shooting each other looks across the table. Wufei looked like he was on the verge of explosion. Everyone else was think something along the line of 'Good Darien, bad Darien, or both.' That is everyone but Trowa, who thought something along the lines of '……' 

With a loud pop, Hotaru appeared in the middle of the kitchen table, holding the tip of her glaive up to Taju's neck. A hint of surprise passed over both Hotaru's and Taju's faces as they saw Darien, looking at them with a shocked face.

Hotaru turned to Usagi. "I found Yoru."

All faces turned to Taju, who stared at her feet in shame. 

"You?" Lita asked.

"Yes," she said. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Ami asked. "Can you tell us what you mean by that, Yoru?"

"No," she said, looking at the ceiling with a strange look on her face. She shimmered and disappeared. 

The scouts cried out, but Hotaru just stood there, still and quiet. Almost immediately, she reappeared. She turned her head and noticed she hadn't moved. As she turned, the tip of the blade scratched her cheek. Hotaru smirked.

"What the?" she whispered. "How…"

There was a flash of light, and an evil sounding laugh. 

"You called," said Sailor Yoru, who stood in the doorway. "I wish you would stop doing that, Taju-sama. It's getting annoying."

"Huh?" Mina said, looking from Taju on the table to Yoru in the doorway. They both laughed, which confirmed it. They were two and the same. Taju walked over to Yoru with no hassle from anyone. They were the same, same eyes, same voice, same cut on their cheeks. But how? And Why didn't they see it before?

****

find out next time one my story!! ^.^!! r/r please!

Okay…NOW I have two more parts left!

****

I'm kissing you- Des'ree

Pride can stand a thousand trials,

The strong will never fall

But watching stars without you,

My soul cried

Heaving heart is full of pain,

the aching

'Cos I'm kissing you, 

I'm kissing you, 

Touch me deep, pure and true,

Gift to me forever

'Cos I'm kissing you, 

I'm kissing you

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

'Cos I'm, I'm kissing you,

I'm kissing you


	7. The End

__

Passing Destinies- Aftermath

Chapter 7- End

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ oh my god…I was surfing the net a I found a link to this page and I was like "Oh poo…I never finished my story" I'm gonna really try to get it done this time, even if I mean rushing it a little. As in- finish story in one small chapter. And I really don't think there will be a sequel.

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!! BUT NEITHER DO YOU!!! SO THERE!!! ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) Sailor Yoru is MINE!!! With permission, you may borrow her.

***

They were two and the same. Taju walked over to Yoru with no hassle from anyone. They were the same, same eyes, same voice, same cut on their cheeks. But how? And why didn't they see it before?

***

They took a few seconds to pause and think over what just happened. All their revelations, everything they thought they were beginning to understand about Duo's dream, they suddenly doubted. 

"But--" Mina started, unable to finish her thought. Like everyone else in the room, she was still processing the revelation. Hotaru however remained several steps ahead.

"It was you then," she said, barely able to be heard. "You attacked the moon palace and sent us to their dimension. You killed the others."

To her surprise, Serena was the first to catch on. "But why?" she said.

"He was mine before he was yours you know," Taju said, Yoru repeating a few moments behind, their identical voices creating an echo like effect. "You didn't even like him. Our love was true."

"Darien," said Hotaru.

"Not Darien," she said. "Tuxedo Mask. With all of you dead or gone to the other world, where you would be easily distracted and your other souls would remain locked, Darien and I could live out our normal lives while Tuxedo Mask and Yoru could be together. Hyades was always so good at separating dimension, and I was always so good at separating souls."

"And I was always so good at separating heads from bodies. I think we got it from our mothers side, don't you?" Hotaru raised the glaive above her head, and let it fall to the ground, where it disappeared. "The destruction of Earth is upon us again, and for almost the same reason, though last time the lack of balance was because of my foolish mistake. I used to think I could balance my love for Heero and my duty. Twice I have learned I was wrong and I hope the same to you. Don't bother calling Tuxedo mask. He'll just be stuck here like you. We don't need him anyway. Hey Duo. Ready to create the universe?"

"Again?"

***

__

"You're holding yourself back Duo."

"I don't know how."

"Stop lying. If you don't snap out of it, we'll all be dead."

"Better dead than alone."

"You would think that, wouldn't you. You're mortal. You're used to the luxury of being able to choose. I don't want to die Duo, and neither do you…I'll tell Lita you love her."

"I'll tell Lita I love her." 

***

3 days, 7 hours, 53 minutes, and 20 seconds had passed since the end of the world. Not that anyone noticed. Or remembered.

Hotaru sat alone on a dark cloud, a mirror on either side. She looked into one, and saw all of the sailor scouts in the park, laughing and playing games, Yoru and Trista along with all the others, looking happy and no longer alone. 'They never deserved their imprisonment.'

She looked into the other one, and saw the Gundam pilots, finally living in a world of peace, and enjoying it. In the middle of their group was a little boy, one and a half years old, and holding Duo's hand. He looked at the world through big round cobalt eyes, seeing only good. Hotaru smiled.

***The End***

I really hope that didn't disappoint you, even though I'm almost positive it did…but it's the best I could do right now. I'm just glad I got it done. Took me long enough, ne?

If I ever have time, I'll rewrite it and maybe make it longer and more exciting. I'm a little preoccupied with schoolwork (freshman year sucks!) and writing an actual book (scifi! Weeee!)

R/r! if I get really inspired I'll write another story, though not a sequel. If you have any requests for couples, e-mail me! (chlwrn@yahoo.com) or write something in your review (hint- REVIEWWW!!!!) I'll see what I can do.


End file.
